powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Bad to the Bone
Bad to the Bone is the fifteenth episode of Power Rangers: Jungle Fury. Synopsis Everyone is still making fun of Lily for being too nice. After a battle with Porcupongo, Lily is fed up with being so nice and shows her bad side. Lily becomes a rude customer at JKP and refuses to help the other rangers. Fran confronts her and through a tussle they find Lily has been affected by one of Porcupongo's quills. As herself again, Lily rushes out to rejoin the rangers. Plot Dai Shi is battling several Rinshi inside the temple. As he battles, he thinks of the last battle against Red Ranger. Red Ranger: That was easy. And when Red Ranger defeated him. Red Ranger: Now who's the top cat? Dai Shi becomes infused with power and destroys the Rinshi. Camille is there as well. Camille: If you keep this up, there won't be any warriors left to fight the Rangers. We're aren't without our tricks. Camille snaps her fingers and Hamhock enters. Hamhock: At your service. Dai Shi tells Hamhock to keep the Rangers busy. Hamhock leaves, bumping into Jellica and Carnisoar on the way out. Dai Shi is not happy to see them and blames them for the failure against the Rangers. Carnisoar and Jellica can't believe it and battle and defeat Dai Shi. Camille races over to the fallen Dai Shi. Jellica and Carnisoar leave, but Carnisoar admits Dai Shi is right. We need more power to destroy the Rangers. Inside Jungle Karma Pizza, everyone is working inside the kitchen. Things are a little confusing, but Lily smiles through all of it. Casey takes out a pizza and accidentally knocks over a tub of sauce. Casey quickly wipes it up until Fran notices he is using her shirt. Fran tells the guys they should be as considerate as Lily is. Theo gives Lily a hug and tells Fran that Lily is considerate enough for all of them. The phone rings and Fran answers it. It's a customer waiting for his delivery. Casey volunteers to take the pizza as he wants to be as considerate as Lily. Suddenly RJ clutches his chest and it is obvious he is in pain. Everyone wants to know if he is okay. RJ tells them he has pulled a muscle and is going upstairs to take a break. RJ climbs the stairs to the loft, still in pain. Casey, Theo, Fran, and Lily are worried about him. Casey arrives in a warehouse area. He thinks it's a bit strange, but gets ready to deliver the pizza. Casey is attacked by Hamhock. Casey and Hamhock battle. Casey morphs into Red Ranger. Elsewhere, Lily's and Theo's morphers go off and they know Casey is in trouble. Lily and Theo give their stuff to Fran and take off. Fran falls over from the stack of dishes she is carrying. Yellow Ranger and Blue Ranger arrive. They immediately go into Jungle Master Mode. The Rangers battle Hamhock and during the battle use the Claw Cannon. This doesn't destroy Hamhock, instead Hamhock grows to giant size. The Rangers form the Jungle Master Megazord and continue the battle. The shark zord is called and attaches itself to the Megazord. The Rangers destroy Hamhock. At the temple, Dai Shi is sitting on his throne when Camille and Porcupongo walk in. Hamhock may have failed, but Camille is confident Porcupongo will work. Carnisoar and Jellica walk in. They have a different plan. Carnisoar gives Camille the final bracelet for Grizzaka, and tells Dai Shi that Grizzaka needs to be awaken. Dai Shi does not like the idea at all, Dai Shi doesn't trust Grizzaka. Carnisoar is insistent. Carnisoar gives Camille the life talon and tells her to be careful. Camille glances at Dai Shi for approval and he gives a small nod. Camille leaves. Casey, Lily, and Theo are walking down the street with the pizza. The guys decide not to let the pizza go to waste and start eating it. Lily catches Casey throwing down some pizza crust. Lily tells him he shouldn't liter as she tosses it in a trash can. Casey claims he was leaving it for the birds. The teens goof around until they hear some screaming. The teens morph and arrive where Porcupongo is attacking. The Rangers battle Porcupongo and are having a difficult time. The Rangers are knock to the ground. Yellow Ranger gets back up battles Porcupongo. Porcupongo hits Yellow Ranger with several spikes. Yellow Ranger goes flying and hits the ground hard. Red Ranger and Blue Ranger make sure Yellow Ranger is okay as Porcupongo leaves. Lily is taken to the loft where RJ removes the quills. Fran brings him a rare sandwich, which RJ eats with relish. Lily asks if he could wait until he is done with her. RJ apologizes, he has just been so hungry. RJ thinks he has all the quills out and asks Lily if she feels any more. Lily testily replies that they are all gone. Theo tells Lily to take it easy, RJ is only trying to help. Lily then barks at Theo and refers to him as blue boy. RJ tells the teens it's time to get to work. Lily tells RJ she is tired of him always telling her what to do and walks out. The guys are confused. RJ still isn't feeling well. RJ tells Casey and Theo to go help Fran out. The guys leave. RJ is consume with pain and is soon ripping his shirt off. Elsewhere, Camille, in her chameleon form, finds the entrance to the cave where Grizzaka is. Instead of going in, Camille tosses in the bracelet and life talon. There is a purple explosion, but nothing else happens. Camille hesitantly calls out, but gets no reply. Camille starts to leave, but is soon hauled back by an unseen creature. Back at the pizza place, Theo, Casey, and Fran are all working when they hear the sound of a motorcycle near the entrance and Lily walks in. Lily is dressed in leather and the guys are pleasantly stunned by her new look. Fran is less impressed. Lily starts being obnoxious to some customers and they leave. Lily takes their table, placing her boots on the table. Fran tells the guys she can handle this and sends them to find RJ. Casey and Theo are reluctant to leave, but Fran manages to get them to go. Fran knocks Lily's boots off the table and lets Lily know she is not going to put up with any of Lily's foolishness. Casey and Theo go up into the loft. They find a lot of hair, but no RJ. The alarm goes off and the guys take off. Theo and Casey are in the city when they see the werewolf coming towards them. Casey and Theo morph as they race towards the werewolf. Red Ranger and Blue Ranger battle the werewolf. In the midst of the battle, the werewolf takes off. The two Rangers wonder why, but not for too long as Porcupongo arrives. Blue Ranger and Red Ranger battle Porcupongo. Inside Jungle Karma Pizza, Lily is inhaling chicken wings. Lily's morpher goes off when Fran is close by. Fran is stunned when Lily decides not to help her friends, and instead demands more chicken. Blue Ranger and Red Ranger are having a difficult time battling Porcupongo. Back at the pizza place, Fran announces to Lily that she is refusing service to her. Lily wants to know why and Fran lists several reasons, the main one being not helping her friends. Lily replies then maybe Fran should. Fran agrees and gets the morpher. Lily becomes outrage and the two girls fight each other. During the fight, the final quill leaves Lily's body and she becomes herself again. Lily apologizes to Fran for anything she has done. Lily is leaving as a disoriented RJ walks in. Lily leaves. RJ walks past Fran, not talking to her and heads straight for the loft. In the city, Porcupongo has knock Blue Ranger and Red Ranger to the ground. Lily arrives on her motorcycle. Lily morphs and then goes into Jungle Master Mode. Blue Ranger and Red Ranger are happy to see her and they go into Jungle Master Mode as well. The Rangers battle Porcupongo. Porcupongo grows to giant size. The Rangers form their Jungle Master Megazord. The elephant zord is summon and attached. The Rangers battle and destroy Porcupongo. Dai Shi is pacing inside his temple. Carnisoar and Jellica are there as well. Dai Shi wonders what is taking Camille so long. Jellica marvels over how the Rangers have manage their new power so quickly. This does not sit well with Dai Shi. Jellica also points out that Grizzaka blames Dai Shi for the failure of the last battle. Grizzaka despises humans and considers them weak, and Dai Shi is now human. Elsewhere, a frighten Camille tries to talk reason to Grizzaka. Camille tells Grizzaka that he is wanted at the temple. This calms Grizzaka down. Jungle Karma Pizza is closed and the teens are cleaning up. Lily and Fran are in the dining area. Neither of them has seen RJ all evening. Fran puts on Lily's leather jacket and really likes it. Casey and Theo come out of the kitchen joking around. Fran starts bossing them around. Instead of arguing with her, the guys leave to do her bidding. Fran tells them she was just joking, but they don't hear her. Lily suggests they keep the jacket. Outside it's a full moon. Cast Main Cast: *Jason Smith as Casey Rhodes (Red Jungle Fury Ranger) *Anna Hutchison as Lily Chilman (Yellow Jungle Fury Ranger) *Aljin Abella as Theo Martin (Blue Jungle Fury Ranger) *David de Lautour as Robert 'R.J. James *Sarah Thomson as Fran *Bede Skinner as Jarrod *Holly Shanahan as Camille Recurring Cast: *Geoff Dolan as Dai Shi (voice) *Cameron Rhodes as Carnisoar (voice) *Elisabeth Easther as Jellica (voice) *Derek Judge as Grizzaka (voice) *Stephen Lovatt as Hamhock (voice) *Peter Ford as Porcupongo (voice) Notes *This episode's name is a reference to the song, Bad to the Bone. *This isn't the first time a Power Ranger's personality was altered as well as their clothing style. The first was in season 1's Power Ranger Punks when Kimberly and Billy drank tainted drinks that turned them into punks. * First time the Jungle Master Megazord uses the Shark Power combo and the Elephant Power combo. * First appearance of the Earth Overlord Grizzaka, the final of the three evil overlords. * RJ's chest pain was caused by his cage battle with Dai Shi in the previous episode and begins a character arc that would play a major role in the next episode. This episode also marks the debut of RJ's werewolf form as a result. * Lily's motorcycle features a fitting and appropriate cheetah motif. * First time a ranger (Lily) morphs without showing the season's morphing animation. See Also (fight footage & story) (fight footage & story) Category:Jungle Fury episodes Category:Episode Category:Jungle Fury